Sindrome del Octavo Demonio
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: Club de Ocultismo de la academia de Kuoh es según todos un club conformado por alumnos de "Élite" bien parecidos y adinerados, que provocan suspiros y envidia de casi toda la población estudiantil pero lo que ellos no saben que de hecho en una madriguera de lunáticos enserados en su propia burbuja en la cual estoy cayendo profundamente sin posibilidad alguna de salir. ¡DEMONIOS!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: De mal en peor

Hola soy Issei y soy estudiante de segundo año en la academia de Kuoh. Mi vida era de lo más normal con notas bastante buenas, ser parte del club de béisbol de la escuela, tener una novia linda y por supuesto el mejor amigo que pueda tener. Bueno eso era hasta que todo inició hasta hace unas horas...

Mañana tenía una cita con mi novia Yuma Amano, desde hace unos 6 meses que estamos saliendo, fue un poco extraño como nos conocimos ya que ella dijo que me había visto durante el último partido de béisbol de nuestra escuela y se había enamorado de mí, al principio no sabía si creerle, así que le dije que tuviéramos una cita para conocernos mejor y con ello comenzó una muy buena relación

O al menos eso pensaba, estaba saliendo de mi casa para ir por algunas cosas para la cena de esa noche, estaba saliendo de la tienda algo emocionado, cuando me encontré con una escena que me dejo sin palabras

Yuma-chan estaba abrazando felizmente a alguien, un chico, pero no cualquier chico, sino mi mejor amigo Suzaku no, es imposible que sea el verdad?, ninguno de ellos me….

Trate de negar eso pero al verlos besarse me di cuenta de la realidad, creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que siento tanto enojo, pero, no es lugar ni tiempo para desquitarme, mañana lo será

-sopórtalo hasta entonces-dije entre dientes mientras daba media vuelta y corría lo más rápido que podía, en pocos minutos llegue a mi casa

-Issei que bueno que llegaste me tenías preocupada-me dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba-encontraste todo…-se quedó callada mientras se acercaba-te encuentras bien hijo, porque estas llorando, te paso algo?-me comenzó a preguntar mientras ponía su mano en mi mejilla

-eh?-dije para poner mi mano debajo de mi ojo derecho y notar que estaba llorando, trate de forzar una sonrisa para aparentar que todo estaba bien pero mi mama rápidamente lo noto y me abrazo, así que comencé a llorar un poco en su hombro mientras perdía la fuerza en las piernas

No solo es la primera vez que siento tanta ira en mi vida

También fue la primera vez que llore por amor

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente iba de camino a la academia como siempre pero no con los mismos ánimos, quiero seguir pensando que es una mentira pero hasta que no los confronte no estaré tranquilo

Durante todo el día no hable con nadie, ni siquiera con Suzaku o Yuma, solo hasta el final de las clases les pedí que me encontraran en las escaleras del 3 nivel, al ser horario de club nadie pasaría por ahí, quizás el entrenador me regañe pero es mejor que quedarme con la duda

Cuando me dirigí al punto acordado pude verlos, platicando felizmente pero al verme se quedaron callados

-ocurre algo?-les pregunte

-para que nos llamaste aquí?, sabes que tendrás problemas por llegar tarde a la práctica-me dijo Suzaku con un tono preocupado

-así que te preocupas por mí, eh?-le dije con algo de enojo

-claro que sí, somos mejo….-

-no te atrevas a terminar esa frase-le dije con enojo mientras levantaba una mano-después de todo, un mejor amigo no le roba la novia al que le hace llamar mejor amigo-le dije molesto a lo que ambos se sorprendieron-no sé cuándo inicio eso pero anoche los vi besándose así que porque no me dicen que está pasando-

-Issei eso fue-comenzó a hablar Yuma pero Suzaku la interrumpió

-escucha Issei no quería hacerte daño, realmente no era mi intención pero tanto Yuma como yo comenzamos a sentir algo por el otro y bueno tampoco queríamos lastimarte-

-así que su forma de no lastimarme fue salir a mis espaldas-le dije enojado

-no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho-se quejó el mientras me veía

-que no me lo tome tan a pecho, tu como te sentirías si te quitaran tu novia y más si fuera yo-le dije enojado mientras golpeaba su hombro

-ya lo he sentido porque comenzaste a salir con Yuma aun cuando a mí me gustaba y me gusta-me dijo enojado mientras me empujaba a mí también-tienes idea del martirio que fue soportar verte a ti y a ella tan felices-

-si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio a lo mejor tú hubieras sido quien saliera con ella después de todo yo te considere mi hermano y me aseguraría de que fueras feliz-le dije para empujarlo con más fuerza

-NO HABLES COMO SI TE IMPORTARA!-me gritó dándome un empujón, pero este tenía tanta fuerza que me tropecé, notando que yo estaba cayendo a las escaleras

en ese momento comencé a ver todo en cámara lenta, tanto la cara de Suzaku como la de Yuma fue de terror al ver como caía como su intento de tomarme las manos para evitar mi caída, pero igual no fue posible ya que igualmente caí, rodee algunos escalones para caer de forma contundente en el piso de abajo

Mi cara quedó de lado izquierdo mientras una cantidad considerable de sangre rodeaba mi cabeza, Yuma y Suzaku bajaron rápidamente para verme y luego correr aunque no sé si fue por ayuda o por miedo

Comienzo a sentir como mi cuerpo pierde fuerzas

mirando a la sangre no puedo evitar tener un sentimiento de familiaridad, ese color me recuerda a algo o alguien, mientras visión se volvía más y más borrosa pude ver la silueta de alguien, no podía distinguir nada pero lo que sí podía ver era su cabello, rojo como la sangre que me rodeaba

-no voy a permitir que mueras-fue lo que escuche antes de perder la conciencia

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de aquel incidente termine en el hospital por 3 días, increíblemente no tuve lesiones de gravedad, aunque sí un corte en la cabeza y el brazo izquierdo fracturado, curiosamente el yeso es de color rojo, ya casi terminan las clases de este día, aparentemente la llamada a emergencias fue anónima, Yuma y Suzaku en ningún momento me fueron a visitar

Todo el enojo y tristeza que tenía se fue, bueno considerando que pude haber muerto creo que enojarse por algo así sería una preocupación menor, el doctor me dijo que debo de tener reposo total por el hecho de haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza

el entrenador también me dijo que dejara el equipo al menos por lo que quedaba del año, para estar seguro, aun cuando tiene razón es un poco frustrante que por un accidente ya no pueda hacer lo que más me divierte, me dijo que me dirigiera al consejo estudiantil para ver si había algún club que pudiera estar libre

Tocando la puerta, escuche el pase, entrando me encontré con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Sona Sitris, ella se encontraba ocupada revisando unos documentos pero cuando me vio dejó de hacerlo

Antes del club de béisbol, solía ayudar al consejo estudiantil con algunas cosas para mantener los créditos de club, así que podría decirse que tengo una buena relación con todos los miembros aunque dentro de la escuela mantenemos el profesionalismo

-buen día hyodo-kun-me saludo con formalidad

-buen día kaicho-dije mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia

-escuche sobre tu accidente- dijo levantándose.

-Si...yo bueno-

-El entrenador me informo sobre el cambio de club-dijo antes de que yo formulara algo.

-las noticias viajan rápido-dije con un suspiro mientras me sentaba en uno de las sillas frente a kaicho-entonces….?-

-aquí hay un listado de los clubes que se adaptan a tu actual condición aunque, puede que haya un problema-comenzó a decirme mientras me entregaba el documento aunque en la última parte desvió la mirada

-eh?-de curioso mientras comenzaba a ver el listado, para entender a que se refería, la mayoría por no decir todos decían que o estaban llenos o que no querían hombres en su club

bueno no se puede culpar después de todo esto antes era una escuela para chicas y recién fue que permitieron hombres, pero esto es un poco extremo, de todos los que veo no hay nada libre cuando estaba por revisar la última hoja kaicho toma el documento

-eso sería todo, creo que tendremos que buscar una solución-

-pero aún me falta la última hoja, quizás haya algo-

-créeme es por tu propio bien-me dijo y podía ver algo de nerviosismo en su mirada pero porque

Mirando curioso la última hoja, el nombre del club era "Investigación del Ocultismo", lo que llamo mi atención fue que permitía hombres además de que tenía puestos libres, aunque también decía que era selectivo

-creo que intentare con este-dije para sacar un lapicero

-estás seguro de ello?-me dijo kaicho con duda

-tengo cierto interés en el ocultismo así que será curioso-dije mientras llenaba el formulario

-como quieras-me dijo para luego entregarle la hoja-mañana se te dirá si entraste o no-

-gracias kaicho-me levanté y di una pequeña reverencia

-me agradecerías de verdad si no hubiera puesto esa hoja-dijo en voz baja creo que creyó que no la escucharía, pero ¿porque lo dice?

.

.

.

.

.

ya prácticamente acabo el día todos estaban planeando que hacer después de la campana, por mi parte me quede solo mirando la ventana, porque desde el accidente no había vuelto a hablar con nadie más allá de lo estudiantil, mientras estaba metido en mis pensamientos escuche un alboroto de parte de las chicas de mi salón, levantando la cabeza me encontré que el causante del alboroto era kiba yuuto el "príncipe de la escuela" rubio, ojos azules, un poco alto, campeón intercesora de esgrima, de los primeros lugares, amable, buen compañero (comparte la tarea), caballeroso todo lo que una chica quiere y lo que la mayoría de chicos odia (celosos).

-se encuentra Hyodo-kun aquí?- pregunta el rubio

-si soy yo- digo levantándome - que necesitas?-pregunto

-vengo de parte del club del ocultismo mi nombre es yuuto kiba y mi presidenta desea verte- dijo kiba mientras me miraba

-mmm bueno-dije algo dudoso

.

.

.

.

Resulta que el club del ocultismo no se encuentra en un salón común y corriente como parte de todos los clubes que no son de ámbito deportivo, sino que extrañamente se encuentra en un edifico de tamaño pequeño (si leíste bien edificio no casa, no cabaña) a una distancia considerable atrás de la escuela pintado de colores obscuros y de fachada gótica,

he escuchado un par de rumores sobre este edificio, voces extrañas, una sombra que se ve pasar algunas noches, agua que gotea del techo, me interesa el ocultismo y demás cosas sobrenaturales aunque también trato de darle algo de lógica a algunas cosas

-cuál es el salón que tienen?-le pregunte a kiba mientras caminábamos

-todo el edificio es nuestro club-me dijo con tranquilidad aunque yo me sorprendí un poco

Cuando entramos se sentía un ambiente algo extraño, más extraño fue entrar a la sala principal, un tapizado extraño, cuadros raros y la única luz aquí son unas velas además de algunos muebles bastante normales para mi sorpresa, en uno de los sofás estaba una chica peliblanca de con flexión pequeña y llevaba un broche de gato en el pelo y se encontraba comiendo una barra de chocolate

Pero a pesar de parecer tan pequeña y delicada no lo es, es la campeona de taekwondo de la escuela toujo koneko, he escuchado unos rumores de un chico que trato de pasarse de listo con ella termino con la mano y brazo rotos pero a pesar de ello es conocida como la mascota de la escuela por su forma de ser y que le gusta comer a todas horas

-ella es toujo koneko-me dijo kiba sonriente llamando la atención de la mencionada-él es hyodo Issei-

-hola mucho gusto-salude tranquilamente a lo que ella respondió con un asentimiento con la cabeza, parece que es de pocas palabras

Es curioso que ella este en este club, creí que estaría en algo más relacionado con el deporte o quizás deicida tomare un descanso

Aunque un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, mirando la dirección de ese ruido note que efectivamente era el de una regadera, ¿porque demonios tienen una regadera en este lugar? especialmente con una cortina que deja ver a quien esté dentro…..espera, realmente se ve que hay alguien usándola y es una mujer, santa creación sin duda tiene un cuerpo escultural

-presidenta, tiene visita-escuche a alguien decirle eso a quien estaba en la ducha

-gracias, akeno-fue lo que escuche desde la ducha

-este lugar es extraño-susurre para mí mismo sin despegar la mirada de la ducha, digo si esta hay no creo que deba tener problemas con que mire siquiera un poco

-pervertido-fueron las palabras de toujo-san, no solo es cruel físicamente sino también verbalmente

-vaya vaya-dijo una de las voces de antes, cuando dirigí la mirada de donde venía, observe a una chica alta y delgada, cabello de color negro con una cola de caballo sin mencionar su pecho-entonces tú debes ser el nuevo miembro-dijo himejima-sempai mientras hacia una reverencia a lo que sus pechos revotaron al volver a subir-soy la vice presidenta, imagina akeno, espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí-

-soy hyodo Issei, un gusto-le presente mientras ponía detrás de mi brazo izquierdo

-lamento la demora-escuche a la persona de la ducha decir para salir, mostrando a una chica de cabello carmesí, ojos verdes y un cuerpo comparable al de himejima-sempai, esta es rías gremory-sempai, he escuchado de ella aunque jamás le puse demasiada atención ya que decían que era demasiado reservada

-está bien-dije tranquilo

-me presento soy rias gremory, presidenta del club del ocultismo-dijo ella mientras hacia una sonrisa

Bueno no esperaba que hubiera tanta celebridad en este club, pero eso me hace pensar porque nadie más se une, digo estoy seguro que reciben varias solicitudes para unirse así que me extraña eso un poco

-mucho gusto-le dije mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-bueno ahora que estamos todos aquí iniciaremos las actividades-dijo para tomar asiento en el escritorio principal, himejima-sempai se quedó parada a su lado, kiba se sentó en el sofá delante de mí y yo me senté en el otro al lado de toujo-san

-primero que nada quiero darte la bienvenida oficialmente al club del ocultismo-dijo gremory-sempai mientras sonreía

-estaré a su cuidado por un tiempo-dije tranquilo-y ¿exactamente que se hace aquí?-pregunte curioso mientras seguía viendo el decorado y más que nada preguntarme porque todo está iluminado a base de velas y la ducha sea el único lugar que utiliza un foco

-cosas que tu mente mortal no puede imaginar-dijo gremory-sempai

¿Mente mortal?

-me podrías explicar entonces?-le pedí porque estoy algo perdido

-claro, veras este club es solo una fachada para nuestras verdaderas actividades-comenzó a decir gremory-sempai

No me jodan, no me digan que hacen cosas extrañas aquí como extorciones o prostitución

-somos demonios-dijo ella a lo que todos mis pensamientos de detuvieron

-eh?-fue lo único que alcance a decir-¿cómo que son demonios?-dije mientras me levantaba sorprendido

-si sé que puede ser difícil de procesar pero te estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo gremory sempai mientras se paraba y… ¿sacaba unas alas de plástico y se las ponía?-vez? esta es la prueba que somos demonios-dijo para mover su mano hacia los demás los cuales también se había colocado unas alas parecidas

-esto tiene que ser un mal chiste-de para dejarme caer en la silla, no puede ser cierto que todos aquí Sena unos chuunibyou, verdad?-no creo que sea algo que pueda asimilar tan fácilmente-le continúe un poco la corriente, quiero ver que tan metidos están en esta tontería

-puede ser bastante sorpresivo pero también debías saberlo ya que hace unos días yo te reencarne como uno de mis sirvientes-dijo gremory-sempai a lo que yo me sorprendí mas

-como que me reencarnaste?-

-si hace unos cuantos días tú te encontrabas en un estado delicado y vi potencial en ti así que decidí ayudarte-dijo mientras se movía hasta quedar delante de su escritora

¿Hace unos días?, será el día que tuve el accidente, ahora que recuerdo antes de desmayarme vi una silueta con el mismo color de pelo que ella, creo que fue ella quien llamo a emergencias

-está bien no te pido que asimiles todo inmediatamente sé que esto puede ser repentino pero debes comprender que no podía dejar ir un potencial tan grande como el tuyo-

bueno aun si dice eso le tengo que agradecer que me ayudara, no quiero imaginarme que habría pasado si llegara un tiempo más tarde al hospital, pero igual creo que quiero saber que tanto están metidos en el papel, metiendo mi mano dentro del cuello de mi camisa tome una cruz que tenía pero sin mostrárselos

-atrapa-le dije a gremory-sempai mientras se la lanzaba a lo que ella lo atrapa sin darse cuenta de que es

-¿qué es esto?-dijo gremory-sempai para abrir sus manos y notar que era una cruz-ya-grito de "dolor" mientras soltaba la cruz y se tiraba al piso y comenzó a rodar, perdiendo toda esa aura de confianza y clase alta

curiosamente la cruz termino cayendo en la cabeza de himejima-sempai la cual al notarla también actuó de la misma forma que gremory-sempai, luego la cruz volvió a salir volando cayendo en la cabeza de kiba el cual se mantuvo sereno unos segundos para tirarla y dar un fuerte grito de dolor e igualmente comenzar a retorciese mientras sostenía sus manos, la que actuó extraño fue toujo-san, ya que al momento en que la cruz cayo en sus piernas se tensó para levantarse de golpe y apretar los dientes y puños mientras contenía unas lágrimas para irse a la ducha y dar un grito

-no me lo creo-dije extrañado mientras tomaba mi cruz del piso, no sé si fue buena idea hacer eso pero agradezco haber guardado este regalo de despedida por permitirme ver esta escena tan surrealista - me disculpan un momento?- digo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras sigo escuchando los gritos de todos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡ESTAN COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS!- grito a todo pulmón fuera del edificio

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola gente, como están?, espero que bien**

**Bueno este es un proyecto que desde hace un tiempo estuve pensando y bueno aquí lo traiga, espero que haya sido de su agrado y sin más que decir**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: de mal a peor

-despierta o te matare-eran los murmuro que escuchaba

Levantando la cabeza de entre mis sabanas pude ver que era mi despertador, al principio me pareció divertido, ahora llega a ser un poco molesto, levantando mi mano derecha lo apague

-debería cambiarlo por uno más normal-dije mientras me levantaba-ayer si fue un día extraño-dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y suspiraba-ah cierto, buenos días draigon-dije mirando hacia un mueble frente a mi donde se encontraba una iguana roja gigante, ha sido mi mascota desde hace ya algunos años, el nombre se lo di en honor a la historia de gales, la cual me gusto desde niño

Como si me entendiera, draigon se levantó y me miro mientras yo abría la tapa ponía mi mano derecha para que el subiera y se quedara en mi hombro

-dormiste bien amigo?-le pregunte mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, puede parecer raro tener una iguana como mascota pero no me arrepiento de ello

-Issei baja a desayunar-escuche a mi madre

-enseguida-dije en respuesta-bueno compañero, hora de volver-dije para tomar a draigon y dejarlo en su lugar-pero antes-dije para tomar un frasco con algunos insectos y dejarlos dentro de su pecera-buen provecho-dije para cerrarla e ir al baño

.

.

.

Luego de terminar de vestirme y lavarme la cara baje a la cocina para hablar con mis padres

-buenos días-dije mientras me acomodaba el saco y tenía los ojos cerrados

-buenos días hijo-escuche la voz de mi madre

-buenos días ise-escuche la voz de mi padre

-buenos días Issei-escuche una tercera voz que me hizo abrir los ojos como plato

-eh, gremory-sempai?-dije anonadado mientras veía aquella surrealista escena

En la mesa estaban mis padres sentados de un lado y frente a ellos estaba gremory-sempai

-ise ven y siéntate-me dijo mi madre a lo que yo simplemente hice caso de forma automática

-como se esperaba de mi hijo, teniendo una chica tan hermosa llegando a recogerlo-dijo mi padre feliz

-sabíamos que encontrarías un nuevo club rápido pero no esperábamos que fuera con una chica tan bonita-dijo mi madre

-oh muchas gracias-rio gremory-sempai mientras curia su boca

-eh?-dije confundido mientras me sentaba al lado de gremory-sempai

-sí, aunque era algo de esperarse de ti-dijo mi padre orgullos-aunque gremory-san, dijo que había algo que quería mencionarnos verdad-dijo mi padre mirándola

-efectivamente, es sobre el club de hecho-dijo ella poniéndose un poco más seria-verán como nuestras actividades comienzan más tarde tenemos la necesidad de que nuestros integrantes de queden hasta tarde en la academia quería comentárselos para que no se preocuparan si Issei llegaba más tarde-

-eh, pero a qué horas te refieres?-pregunto mi madre

-quizás a la de la noche sino es que más tarde-dijo gremory-sempai como si lo estuviera recordando

-eso es demasiado tarde-dijo mi padre pensativo

-oh cierto, para compensar eso había traído esto-dijo gremory sempai sacando un sobre algo inflado, ¿qué tendrá?-considérenlo como una disculpa por las molestias que podría llegar a causar a futuro y como un regalo de confianza-dijo sonriente para entregárselo a mis padres

Estos al abrirlo notaron que eran muchos billetes, vaya no había visto tanto dinero desde la vez que ahorramos para hacer ese viaje para las finales del año pasado

-eh, no creo que podamos aceptar todo esto-dijo mi madre sorprendida

-por favor insisto, tómenlo como muestra que realmente agradezco que dejen que su hijo se una nuestro club-dijo ella feliz

-bueno si lo pone así, creo que también le debemos agradecer con que nuestro hijo este en su club-dijo mi padre agradecido y pensativo

-oh ya se, que tal si gremory-san pasa a desayunar aquí todos los días-propuso mi madre mientras aplaudía las manos feliz

-qué?-dije sorprendido, básicamente me acaban de vender o rentar a ella

-oh eso me encantaría aunque pueden llamarme rias, gremory-san se oye demasiado formal-dijo ella feliz

-está bien, rias-san-dijo mi madre feliz

-tienen que estar bromeando-dije entre bajo mientras pegaba mi cara a la mesa

.

.

.

.

.

-esto tiene que ser una broma-dije mientras iba de camino a la academia junto con gremory-sempai

-sé que puede ser difícil pero como dije utilice magia para convencer a tus padres, espero que no te haya molestado-dijo ella sonriente

-"si con la magia del dinero"-pensé mientras me quejaba

-bueno espero verte hoy en el club, tendremos unos cuantos asuntos que te convendría escuchar-

-está bien gremory-sempai-

-oh una cosa más, mientras estemos en la academia y asuntos relacionados al club dime bocho, por favor-dijo ella de forma seria

-está bien boucho-dije siguiéndole la corriente mientras me estiraba y dejaba colgar mi yeso, es como cargar un bate todo el tiempo aunque ya me estoy acostumbrando poco a poco

-entonces te veré mas tarde-dijo para entrar a la academia

Wow cuanto tiempo pasamos caminando que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado

.

.

.

.

Más tarde ese día

En el club

-quiero ver si entendí-dije mientras estaba sentado en un sofá mirando a boucho y los demás-tú quieres que vaya a la casa de un extraño?-

-si-dijo ella mirándome

-del cual tengo que cumplir un deseo que él quiera?-volví a decir

-si-dijo ella

-y del cual debo obtener una recompensa y un "contrato firmado" el cual dirá que cuando él me llame debo aparecer?-termine de decir

-sí, es exactamente eso no sé qué parte no entendiste?-dijo boucho pensativa

-me das un momento?-pregunte algo irritado

-adelante-dijo boucho tranquila

Entonces decidí salir del edificio para respirar hondo y gritar

-QUE MIERDA LES PASA EN LA CABEZA-grite a todo pulmón, suerte que la academia ya está prácticamente deshabitada-como mierda acabo en esto-dije mientras miraba el cielo estrellado

Es cierto, luego del día de clases ella dijo que me explicaría en lo que consistirían las actividades del club, lo primero que me hizo hacer fue repartir un montón de volantes, los cuales solo fue la mitad y los demás los deje en mi loquer, luego me desgarre de ellos porque ni loco pienso repartir todos esos papeles inútiles

Luego de que regresara me explico lo de los "contratos" a lo cual termine gritando aquí

-mejor regreso entre mas rápido termine con esto mas rápido volveré a casa-dije para volver a entrar en la sala del club en la cual todos me estaban esperando

-bueno ahora te explicare como llegaras a la ubicación de los contratos-dijo boucho para acercarse a mí y tomar mi yeso y comenzar a escribir un símbolo extraño -esta es el emblema de mi familia, con esto serás capas de usar los círculos mágicos-dijo para señalar un circulo extraño pintado en el suelo-ah espera toma esto-dijo para entregarme un reloj con un símbolo extraño además de tener en la parte de alrededor 8 figuras de peón-usa esto siempre-dijo mientras me lo ponía

No me jodas que enserio pintaron eso, aunque bueno ya me hacía falta un reloj así que gracias, supongo

-ahora entra en el-dijo feliz

-no voy a convertirme en una cabra o algo parecido, verdad?-dije en forma de broma

-no, claro que no, para las trasmutaciones y demás tenemos otro circulo-dijo ella riendo mientras tapaba su boca pero yo solo me quede como WTF con lo que dijo-bueno ahora entra y cierra los ojos

-como ordenes-dije mientras entraba y hacia lo pedido cerrando los ojos unos segundos

Pin pin

Escuche mi teléfono sonar

-vaya parece que no cuentas con suficiente poder mágico para irte, pero por suerte ya contabas con el dispositivo que te dirá dónde está la ubicación del contrato-dijo ella feliz

Me estas jodiendo la existencia?

Solo me mandaste un mensaje a mi teléfono con una dirección

-bueno será mejor que vayas-dijo ella animada

-si claro-dije para retirarme

-ah espera, quizás tardes un poco en llegar pero hay una forma alternativa para que llegues, está al lado derecho del club-dijo boucho feliz

-está bien?-dije dudoso para salir e ir a donde me dijo para encontrarme con….una bicicleta-no me jodas-dije mientras suspiraba-recuerda Issei solo has esto unos meses más y luego serás libre-me dije a mi mismo mientras me montaba y comenzaba a pedalear

.

.

.

Luego de un rato y de perderme un poco finalmente llegue a la casa del "contratista"

-ah ver en que terminar esto-dije para tocar la puerta-buenas soy el "demonio" que ordeno-dije mientras involuntariamente hacia las comillas en la palabra demonio para que un tipo de mediana edad con lentes abriera la puerta y me viera

-tú no eres koneko-chan-dijo para cerrarme la puerta en la cara

-eh?-no supe cómo responder-espera a que te refieres, abre-grite mientras golpeaba la puerta

-yo esperaba a koneko-chan-dijo mientras abría un poco la puerta

-parece que ella estaba ocupada así que me mandaron a mí-dije suspirando

-bueno entra-dijo para dejarme pasar

-compromiso-dije mientras entraba, y veía su casa, con solo verla puedo decir que es un fanático del anime, figuras, manga, novelas, estantes, al menos esta todo ordenado

-yo realmente quería a koneko-chan-se quejó mientras comenzaba a servir dos tazas de te

-y que es lo que hace toujo-san?-le pregunte curioso

-jejejeje-ante mi pregunta el sonríe de forma extrañan

No me digas que….

-ella se pone esto mientras me carga-dijo orgulloso sacando un uniforme café

-qué?-trate de hacer la imagen mental pero una niña de 15 años cargando a un sujeto raro en sus cuarenta tantos es demasiado surrealista-está bien?-dije extrañado alejándome un poco

-no lo entenderías, el placer de ser cargado por alguien que parece tan delicada-dijo soñadoramente mientras dejaba las tazas

Ahora me pregunto qué tanta fuerza tiene esa niña

-supongo, no te voy a juzgar por tus gustos-le dije mientras bebía él te que tenía frente mío

Aunque sea el fetiche más raro que haya escuchado al menos no es algo tan atroz o mal así que no le daré mucha importancia a eso

-entonces que puedo hacer por usted señor contratista?-le pregunte con algo de ironía

-pues nose es la primera vez que alguien además de koneko-chan viene y no tenía nada más planeado…..-comenzó a decir para que su estómago gruñera con bastante fuerza

-no has comido?-le pregunte extrañado

-en realidad le iba a pedir a koneko-chan que me preparara la cena y que me diera de comer-dijo con un sonrojo

Retiro lo dicho este tipo está enfermo

-bien llegado a este punto te tengo un trato-dijo extrañamente animado mientras se levantaba-si me preparas una buena cena te daré el punto bueno y es más hasta firmare un contrato contigo pero si no te daré una mala reseña-dijo mientras hacia una puse a lo rojos

Que?

Enserio estas pidiendo a un desconocido, que tiene solo una mano funcional que te haga una cena decente

No sé qué pensar de este tipo

Pero no quiero imaginarme que me pasara si recibo una mala reseña

-ah-suspire cansado-está bien veré que puedo hacer-dije mientras me levantaba

.-gracias demonio-kun-dijo felizmente el tipo

-llámame Issei-dije mientras iba a su cocina y revisaba que tenía, por lo menos tiene algo en el refrigerador-esto será una larga noche-

.

.

.

.

-volví-dije mientras entraba devuelta al club, son como las 3 de la mañana y estoy exhausto, solo vengo a que me dejen irme

-oh Issei bienvenido devuelta-me salido boucho felizmente al igual que el resto

¿Soy el único que fue a hacer esa tontería o soy el que más se tardó?

-tengo que felicitarte Issei, no pensé que lograrías un contrato en tu primer intento-dijo boucho feliz

-ara ara sin duda hyodo-kun es bastante bueno-dijo akeno-sempai

-como se esperaba de hyodo-kun-dijo kiba, pero por favor no me felicites de esa forma se siente extraño

-bien hecho-me dijo toujo-san

Bueno está bien no recibir un insulto de su parte

-entonces, me puedo retirar?-pregunte con esperanza

-claro, has hecho muy bien tu trabajo hoy te mereces un descanso, ah cierto mañana no poder pasar por tu casa porque tengo una reunión con el consejo estudiantil, podrías decirle a tus padres-me dijo boucho con una sonrisa

-claro, hasta mañana-me despedí mientras salía del edificio, creo que tomare la bicicleta para volver, está demasiado oscuro para irme a pie

,

,

,

,

,

Luego de eso pude descansar pero me termine despertando más temprano de lo usual, supongo que descanse demasiado bien

-realmente esta será mi rutina de ahora en adelante-dije mientras suspiraba y veía mi yeso-bueno solo será hasta que esto sane-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA-fue un grito que escuche delante de mí, viendo a la dirección de donde venía me encontré con una escena algo extraña

Una chica con la cara en el suelo y su vestido levantado dejando ver su ropa interior blanca, además de tener una maleta tirada y su contenido esparcido por todo el piso

-esto es algo que no se ve todos los días-dije entre broma y sorpresa

-"porque siempre me caigo"-fue lo que ella dijo pero era otro idioma, ingles (británico), es algo nostálgico volver a escucharlo-ah-dijo mientras se levantaba, era una chica rubia, piel clara, ojos verdes

-"te encuentras bien"-le pregunte mientras me acercaba

-"eh, si"-dijo bajando la cabeza mientras se daba cuenta que tenía su ropa tirada, comenzando a recogerla rápidamente-"gracias"-dijo mientras se trataba de levantar así que le ofrecí una mano para ayudarle

-"eres nueva aquí?"-le pregunte, aunque eso es algo obvio, tonto Issei

-"eh, sí, me trasfirieron a la iglesia de esta ciudad aunque estoy un poco perdida, además no encontraba a nadie que pudiera entenderme"-dijo ella avergonzada

-"supongo que es así cuando hablas un idioma diferente"-le dije en broma

-"muchas gracias por su ayuda, soy Asia argento"-me saludo con una sonrisa

-"hyodo Issei, un gusto"-me presente

-"como es que me comprendes Issei-san"-me dijo curiosa

-"un amigo mío era de Inglaterra y para poder llevarnos bien sus padres y el me dieron clases por un par de años"-le dije mientras recordaba los primeros días que me enseño

-"de casualidad sabes dónde queda la iglesia?-"me pregunto esperanzada

-"claro, sígueme"-le dije con calma, después de todo esto ya buena hora y un desvió no me llevara mucho rato

-"es un bonito lugar"-me dijo Asia mientras me seguía y miraba a todos lados

-"si, es un lugar tranquilo donde pocas cosas pasan y eso es lo relajante"-le dije mientras me estiraba aunque en los últimos días ha habido unos niños que desaparecieron, pero no creo que sea buena idea decirle eso

.

.

.

.

-"bien aquí estamos"-dije mientras llegábamos a la iglesia, no he venido aquí muy a menudo la verdad, mi familia no es muy religiosa y solo venia aquí por pedido de mi amigo así que me perdí un poco

-"muchas gracias Issei-san, le gustaría pasar estoy segura que debe haber algo que le pueda ofrecer"-me dijo Asia mientras miraba la puerta

-"quizás en otra ocasión, tengo que ir al colegio ahora, así que no creo poder, pero quizás mañana"-le dije mientras veía la hora y me daba cuenta que era algo tarde

-"está bien, lo veré mañana"-dijo para despedirme pero mientras me daba la vuelta para despedirme igual vi a alguien que me miraba desde una de las ventanas y su cara no era precisamente amigable

Es más

Me veía con odio, pero no pude ver más porque se alejo

-definitivamente algo no va bien-dije en voz baja mientras tomaba rumbo a la academia

.

.

.

.

.

-NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A LA IGLESIA-fueron los gritos de boucho en el salón del club, ella me trajo aquí casi de inmediato cuando me vio entrar-sé que lo hiciste con buenas intenciones pero nosotros los demonios no podemos acercarnos, es letal para nosotros más si te encontraras con un ángel-dijo enojada

-realmente solo la lleve ahí, dudo que incluso un ángel lo tome a mal-le dije para tratar de razonar esto

-pudiste haber iniciado una guerra pero por suerte no parece que lo hayan tomado a mal, solo alegato de la iglesia y evita a esa chica-me dijo pero me sorprendió que lo supiera

-boucho, como es que sabía todo esto-dije haciendo que todos en el club se tensaran-digo es casi como si me hubieran seguido-les dije en broma pero sus expresiones me decían otra cosa

No me jodas, que realmente me siguieron

-retírate, será mejor que hoy no tomes ningún trabajo-dijo boucho de forma seria, creo que es la primera vez que la veo así

-entiendo-dije para retirarme

Para mí no he hecho nada malo, entiendo que estén metidos en su mundo pero esto es un poco exagerado, aunque de algo si tiene razón, ese lugar parece peligroso

.

.

.

el día paso con tranquilidad, pasando al día siguiente en la mañana era sábado así que tengo el día libre para hacer lo que quiera, al principio pensé en quedarme en casa para volver a jugar algún juego pero con la mano así dudo que pueda hacer mucho, así que decidí pasear un poco por aquí y por allá

-esto no podría ser un día más aburrido-dije mientras me sentaba en un banco en el parque principal, dios, no sé ni cuanto he caminado hoy ni qué hora es, simplemente estuve vagando como alma en pena-no es que extrañe los entrenamientos pero me hacen falta-dije en voz alta mientras estiraba mi brazo enyesado-por lo que más quieras sana rápido-le roge como si me escuchara

-"Issei-san"-fueron unas palabras que escuche, de una voz que conozco bien

-"oh, Asia como….-comencé a preguntarle pero me sorprendí al verle que tenía un moretón en la mejilla derecha-"que te paso"-le dije mientras me acercaba y la veía

-"oh, esto no es nada solo me golpee mientras estaba en la iglesia, no es de que preocuparse"-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Algo no me cuadra de esto, pero será mejor seguirle la corriente por ahora

-"esta bien, y dime que haces aquí"-le pregunte para desviar el tema

-"me dieron el día libre por mi lesión así que quería salir a conocer los alrededores"-me dijo alegre

-"si es así, hoy estoy libre, que tal si te acompaño"-le sugerí, realmente me da algo de lastima verla así, me recuerda a mi viejo amigo, así que porque no-"está bien, vamos"-

.

.

.

.

luego de eso, pues pasamos el resto del día mostrándole el lugar a Asia fue algo divertido la verdad, verla impresionarme por las pequeñas cosas era algo sorprendente pero también me hacía sentirme mal por ella, después de todo lo que yo doy por sentado por conocer para ella es algo nuevo

Habíamos terminado dirigiéndonos hacia el parque central para descansar

-"gracias por todo Issei-san, me divertid mucho hoy"-dijo ella feliz miraba a la fuente-"me gustaría que esto durara para siempre"-dijo ella con algo de tristeza

-"a que te refieres?"-le pregunte

-"eh?, a nada"-dijo ella algo nerviosa

-vaya vaya así que aquí estabas-escuche a alguien, mirando de donde venía la voz pude ver a un hombre algo mayor con el pelo blanco con los ojos rojos y vestido de sacerdote, el cual no se veía precisamente feliz-sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar niña tonta-dijo este acercándosenos

Voltee a ver a Asia y ella estaba temblando, eso me hizo darme cuenta que el golpe que tenía posiblemente fue causado por el

-"padre Freed por favor no le haga nada, por favor"-rogo Asia mientras parecía que se iba a ir con el

-esto es malo-dije para levantarme y sujetar la mano de Asia

-oh vaya entonces vas a pelea…-comenzó a decir el mientras se acercaba y se tronaba los dedos pero yo solo me di la vuelta y comencé a correr sujetando a Asia-OYE NO CORRAS-me grito

No sé qué está pensando, que clase de loco se quedaría a pelear contra un tipo así, lo más sensato es correr

-déjanos-grite mientras comenzaba a correr más rápido, mirando Asia atrás y veía que tanto Asia como ese sacerdote se estaban quedando sin aliento, tengo suerte de tener una buna condición física

.

.

.

-creo que lo perdimos-dije mientras me apoyaba en una pared y respiraba de forma agitada, creo que estoy perdiendo algo de práctica, habíamos terminado en un callejón bastante alejado

Creo que desde mañana volver a salir a correr

-buaagg-asi por su parte había comenzando a vomitar, creo que no está acostumbrada a correr por tanto rato

-"te encuentras mejor"-dije mientras golpeaba suavemente su espalda para que le fuera más fácil recuperarse

-"gracias Issei-san"-dijo Asia entre cortada

-"no hay porque, ahora me dirás que paso"-dije algo serio-"tenemos que hacer algo pero no podemos sino me explicas que paso"-le dije para mirar por la esquina para ver que Asia se sentaba apoyada en la pared

-"todo….todo ocurrió apenas llegue a la iglesia, habían 4 curas, pero todos actuaban extraño, no me dijeron nada ni me recibieron bien, la iglesia se veía bastante desgastada y horrible, cuando les cuestione solo me gritaron y me golpearon"-comenzó a decir Asia comenzando a llorar-"luego en la noche me haya puesto a revisar la iglesia para saber si podía hacer algo pero me encontré con un sótano y al entrar escuche varios gritos y al ver habían niños encerrados"-dijo ella llorando aún más-"nadie me había viste pero cuando estaba saliendo me vio el padre Freed y comenzó a perseguirme y llevo corriendo desde la noche"-dijo ella ahora rompiendo en llanto

En ese momento ella se apoyó en mí mientras lloraba de forma desconsolada

-"tranquila"-le dije mientras la consolaba-"espera un momento"-dije para sacar mi teléfono

-"que harás Issei-san?"-me pregunto

-"fácil llamar a la policía"-dije para marcar el numero-hola? policía-

-sí, cuál es su situación-fue la respuesta de la recepcionista

-sí, quiero reportar que en la iglesia parece estar relacionada con los niños secuestrados en los últimos días además de que una amiga mía ha sufrido un ataque por estas personas-dije serio

-entiendo, por favor deme la información y mandaremos a una patrulla para ir a inspeccionar-dijo ella algo seria

-está bien….-comencé a darle la información-bien con eso solo tendremos que esperar a…-comencé a decir pero no vi a Asia- pero qué?-dije descrestado-a donde se habrá ido digo no creo que sea tan tonta pera ir a querer a ayudar a los niños….-volvía quedarme callado para golpearme la frente con la mano-...porque a mí-dije con rendición

-será porque desobedeciste a boucho-escuche eso detrás de mí, volteándome me encontré con kiba y toujo-san-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?, mejor dicho ¿cómo me encontraron aquí?-

-boucho nos dijo que hyodo-kun estaría aquí así que vinimos a ver qué pasaba-dijo kiba con calma

-no le hiciste caso a boucho-dijo toujo-san-boucho sabe dónde están sus sirvientes todo el tiempo-dijo ella mientras veía que ellos también tenían un reloj parecido

No quiero sonar conspiracioncita pero creo que este reloj pueda rastrear

-no puede ser cierto-dije para quitarme el reloj y notar que abajo tiene una luz roja brillante-en qué demonios me he metido-dije en voz baja algo asustado

-toma hyodo-kun-me dijo kiba mientras me daba un bate de metal, ¿dónde lo tenía?

-y esto es para…?-dije algo dudoso para tomarlo

-boucho nos dijo que te ayuda ramas si parecías tener problemas y por lo que veo lo necesitaras-dijo kiba

-esperen como es que…-comencé a decir pero mejor me calle que no sé qué tanto sentido tendrá decirles-saben que mejor vamos que la policía llegara a la iglesia y parece que Asia también se fue haya o eso supongo-dije para comenzar a correr siendo seguido por ellos

.

.

.

.

-está bien y ahora que hacemos?-me pregunto kiba mientras sostenía una espada de madera y toujo-san se ponía unos guantes

-esperar a que llegue la policía?-dije de forma lógica después de todo-digo no pensaran en entrar y…..-dije

-KYAAAAA-fue el grito que vino desde dentro de la iglesia

-pero qué?-dije para mirar al lugar del grito

-vamos-dijo kiba para correr junto con toujo-son

-tienen que estarme jodiendo-dije en suspiro para seguirlos y que abrieran la puerta mostrando a 3 curas que digo que tenían mas de 60 años

-buenas tardes niños en que les podemos ayudar-dijo uno de ellos aunque se notaba nervioso

-sí, escuchamos gritos provenientes de aquí-le dije serio

-creo que estas equivocado aquí solo estoy yo nadie…-

-ALQUIEN AYUDENOS-se volvió a escuadra gritos pero esta vez sonaban como niños, para que la puerta de atrás se abriera mostrando a varios niños corriendo y llorando Asia nosotros con Asia atrás de estos cerrando la puerta

Para que llegaran y se ocultaran detrás de nosotros, para que la puerta se abriera de una patada mostrando a aquel cura junto con otros dos más viejos

-malditos niños me las pagaran-dijo el más joven el cual se le notaban arañazos en la cara pero se sorprendió al vernos-oye viejo no me habías dicho que traerías a más niños-dijo feliz mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-esto sí que es malo-dije retrocediendo un paso mientras kiba y toujo-san se ponen en pose de pelea-¿que están haciendo?-les dije confundido

-hyodo-kun toma a los niños y corre te ganaremos tiempo-dijo kiba de forma seria

-sabes que no es necesario…..-comencé a decir

-sempai tiene que irse antes de que salgan heridos-dijo toujo-san

-al menos díganme Issei-dije suspirando-además porque tengo que correr que tenga un brazo roto no me hace un inútil-dije frustrado, si algo que he odiado desde que peño es que me crean inútil ya verán de lo que….

-MANOS ARRIBA ES LA POLICIA-escuche ese grito detrás de mi para voltear y ver a 6 agentes apuntándonos con sus armas-tiren al suelo las armas y pongan las manos sobre su cabeza-

-esto tiene que ser una broma-dije llorando un poco mientras tiraba el bate y ponía mis manos en mi cabeza

.

.

.

.

-lamentamos el malentendido, le agradecemos mucho su cooperación-me dijeron los mismos 6 agentes mientras hacían una reverencia

-está bien jejejeje-dije mientras reía nervioso

Lo que ocurrió es que nos detuvieron a todos incluidos a los curas el cual el loco se resistió y tuvieron que usar un taser para dejarlo inmovilizado mientras que a kiba, toujo-san y a mí nos subieron a una patrulla y a Asia y a los niños a una ambulancia.

Luego de un rato de interrogatorio y que verificaran nuestros antecedentes además de hablar con los niños parece que estamos totalmente libre de cargos.

aunque estuvimos como unas 3 horas en ese interrogatorio y yo era el último así que me dejaron en una celda con otro lo único bueno fue mi compañero de celda que se llamaba Sora un ex Yakusa, era un sujeto muy agradable que hacia tallados en madera y me regalo uno tamaño llavero con forma de mascara de Oni.

-solo evita tomar justicia por tus propias manos la próxima vez y espera a que llegue la policía-me dijo un oficial mientras me devolvía el bate

-lo tendré en cuenta-dije tranquilo para retirarme pero al salir me encontré con quienes no quería encontrarme boucho y los demás, si bien todos se veían alegres boucho no se veía precisamente feliz

-sabes lo preocupada que estuve-me dijo mientras me veía

-bueno no fue mi culpa no esperaba que todo esto pasara-le dije con sinceridad, digo yo solo quería un día tranquilo no detener a un grupo de pedófilos y secuestradores

-tienes suerte que la magia funcionara con los policías-me dijo boucho suspirando-pero me alegro que estén bien-dijo ella sonriendo

Supongo que con magia se refiere a dinero o algo parecido ya en este punto no me extrañaría la verdad, aunque porque dice "estén" si soy el último en salir

Volteando a ver me encontré con Asia la cual tenía la cabeza baja, ¿qué está pasando ahora?

-"te llamas Asia argento, no es así"-dijo boucho acercándose

Espera como ella puede hablar inglés, además de que lo hace bastante fluido

-"si"-dijo Asia

-"tienes un lugar a donde ir"-volvió a preguntar pero esa pregunta sonó algo directa

-"no"-dijo solo esas palabras

-"entonces te gustaría ser parte de mi familia"-propuso boucho confundiéndonos a todos-"puede ser sorpresivo pero me gustaría hablar de esto en un lugar más cómodo"-dijo para que un auto que un poco más y parece limusina apareciera con un dibujo rojo en la puerta, siento que lo he visto antes-"sube"-sonrió para que Asia subiera junto con todos incluida ella-tranquilo Issei también tenemos un trasporte para ti-dijo sonriente para que alguien más bajara del auto, una especie de mayordomo supongo que abrió el maletero y saco…..una bicicleta colocándola delante de mí-este es tu castigo por haberme preocupado, nos vemos mañana-dijo para irse

-ME ESTAS JODIENDO LA VIDA-grite mientras veía que ellos se iban cómodamente y yo me quedaba aquí con una mendiga bicicleta-estoy como a 40 minutos de casa, solo espero que mis papas no estén enojados-dije mientras negaba con la cabeza y me subía a la bici, yo quería entrenar pero no así

.

.

.

-qué día más horrible-dije con cansancio para llegar primero al club

Primero llegar tarde a casa y con dolor en las piernas para despertarme tarde y llegar tarde, además de que hubo prueba y creo que la perdí y afectara mi promedio, además de que en la academia todos están hablando de lo que paso en la iglesia pero para nuestra suerte censuraron nombres

Es que si le veo la cara a esa loca no sabré como controlarme

-oh Issei que haces aquí-y hablando del rey de roma, es boucho

-_te diviertes allá arriba verdad?_-pensé mirando al techo, no soy una persona de fe ni nada parecido pero a alguien tengo que culpar de haberme puesto aquí

-parece que las cosas se han puesto interesantes desde que llegaste aquí-dijo boucho mientras caminaba

-no me imagino por qué-dije irónico mientras suspiraba y veía mi yeso para sentir una mano sobre mi cabeza-¿pasa algo?-dije extrañado

-debe de ser difícil que todo tu mundo cambiara luego de volverte mi sirviente pero parece que te está adaptando bien-dijo boucho

-uno hace lo que puede-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-sabes porque te elegí-me dijo boucho sorprendiéndome

Siendo honesto, no, no me lo he pensado, pero supongo que no soy el primero que se lastima y tiene que irse de su club pero parece que ellos son "selectivos con la gente que llega aquí

-ilumíname-le dije volteando a verla

-vi potencian en ti-dijo confundiéndome-no parecías alguien normal, siempre esforzándote, siguiendo adelante con la imagen de alguien que podría cambiar el mundo si lo intenta-comenzó a decir, tengo que decirlo me sorprenden con la normalidad que está hablando-además de una gran cantidad de poder mágico y lo que parece ser un ser legendario dentro de ti pero aun no logro identificarlo-

Retiro lo dicho

-vaya-fue lo único que pude decir

-así que espero que puedas seguir apoyándonos-dijo boucho con una sonrisa

-mientras este aquí hare lo que pueda-dije levantando el yeso

-genial porque ahora tendrás que vigilar a la novata-dijo boucho confundiéndome

-novata?-dije confundido mirando detrás de mi para ver a Asia pero con el uniforme de la academia-que?-

-hola Issei-san-dijo Asia en japonés pero con un acento algo raro-"lo siento aun no me siento cómoda usando esto"-dijo ahora normal sacando un aparato extraño

-eso es?-dije mientras ella acercaba ese aparato a mi

-es un traductor-volvió a decir

Espera de donde consiguió eso

-una habilidad que tenemos los demonios es poder hablar cualquier idioma-dijo orgullosa

Enserio le dio uno de esos traductores, he visto videos de ellos pero jamás pensé que vería uno en vivo y directo

-será algo difícil acostumbrarme a esto pero me esforzare-dijo Asia, bueno parece que ella lo está tomando bastante bien-aunque ahora que soy un demonio será más difícil pero hare lo mejor-

Que acaso hoy todos quieren que me retracte de mis halagos? no sé cómo debería sentirme al respecto de eso

-ara ara, parece que ya están aquí todos-dijo himejilla-sempai entrando siendo acompañada por kiba y toujo-san

-saludos boucho, Issei-kun-dijo kiba sorprendiéndome

-boucho, Issei-sempai-ahora saludo toujo-san

Está bien sé que fue algo ridículo lo de decir que me llamen por mi nombre en ese momento pero por favor no lo hagan así como así

-bueno que tal si celebramos la llegada de nuestra nuevo miembro-dijo himejilla-sempai mientras traía un...carrito con un pastel algo grande con la palabra bienvenida escrito en el

Chistoso a mí ni eso me hicieron

-bueno disfrutemos de esta fiesta-dijo boucho con alegría

-esto podría ser peor?-dije en un susurro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saben….desearía jamás haber dicho esas palabras si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola que tal?, como están, espero que bien mas ahora **

**Bien, que puedo decir aquí está el segundo cap de esta historia la cual no pensaba que iba a tener tanto apoyo al inicio la verdad, quiero agradecerles por darle oportunidad a esta historia**

**Ahora como habrán visto desde aquí llegaran a pasar cosas que se pueden considerar surrealistas o poco probables que pasen y créanme ninguno se espera lo que tengo preparado para nuestro joven amigo jajajajajajja **

**Bueno ya dejando de lado eso pasemos a los reviews **

Tryndamer95

Bueno si el anterior no fue bestial que tal este? Espero que haya sido de tu agrado bro

Y si crees que eso es un giro espera a ver que más tendrá

.

.

Sesiom zero

Gracias y espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap

.

.

.

1kirit02

Espero y te siga gustando después de esto

.

.

.

Josueava1990

Pues digamos que esta idea apareció después de un maratón de esas series y un par de noches sin dormir, me alegra que te guste

.

.

.

Matias Quinteros

Gracias por ese apoyo y espero no haberme tardado tanto

También es bueno innovar de vez en cuando, me alegra haberlo logrado y espero que sigas

.

.

.

JarchyFox

Me alegro que te gustara y lamento la tardanza pero espero que este haya agradado también

.

.

.

BRabbitKami

Espero y que no tarde tanto para la próxima y me alegro que te gustara esta idea

.

.

.

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en una siguiente actualización y todos muchos cuidados si llegan a salir **


End file.
